exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gawyn Belten
"There are no point in regrets. They won't bring anyone back. They will only slow me down and make more people die in vain. Keep moving." - Gawyn Belten Gawyn Belten is a Divine Servant of Leo and a former Tragoedian. He is the current king of the Land of Mu and the leader of the New Band of the Silver Phoenix. Story A Legend is Born Gawyn was born in a poor village of the Land of Mu. He never met his father, and his mother was a commoner. He led a serene life alongside his childhood friend Oligan until his village was burnt by bandits neglected by the crown, his mother raped before his eyes, at the age of five. With the help of Oligan's teacher Fubuki Kakita, he avenged himself, then swore to climb up to the castle and take justice in his own hands. Gawyn was trained under Fubuki and learned many arts as well as the Kakita blade-drawing style. After her death, he organized his own mercenary band with Fubuki's ancient students, calling it the Band of the Silver Phoenix, naming himself after an old mascot of the Land of Mu. With this band, he led several raids and quickly recruited many new allies. Gawyn's Trials At the age of seventeen, in order to gain influence and money, Gawyn allied with the countess Augustine, forced to become a sexual slave in order to obtain her favors. Deeply resentful, Gawyn managed to hold himself together thanks to the proximity of Oligan and Vesscal. Then, he clashed with the mysterious woman called Hades in order to obtain proof of glory and success. He chased her off, but Hades warned him that he would one day become a monster. Gawyn then reached the castle and managed to charm the princess Honoree Cerestia, but attracted the rivalry of Ser Sanderson. The latter attempted to kill Gawyn, but the latter, anticipating his plans, framed him for murdering the princess himself. By this time, Gawyn also rejected Augustine, no longer needing her help. This was a fatal mistake as Augustine poisoned Oligan and left him to die in front of Gawyn, before telling him that Oligan was pregnant with his child. The Broken Phoenix Gawyn, full of hatred and bitterness, was nevertheless supported by the mysterious Athena, then slept with Vesscal to forget his pain. He then sentenced Augustine to death for witchcraft, but as she died, she was reincarnated into a powerful entity called Hera. Hera killed the king, allowing Gawyn to marry Honoree and become Mu's king. Meanwhile, Gawyn researched intel about Hera, and with Hades's help, discovered the truth about Divine Servants and their cursed counterpart, the Tragoedians. Thanks to Vesscal, he uncovered another Tragoedian, his ally Ryoma. Gawyn then discovered his own past while speaking with him. Tragoedian Gawyn Gawyn learned that he had already fallen in the past, becoming a Tragoedian himself, Josue of Ambition. With his powers however, he sacrificed his Timeline in order to start again. He did so 136 times already, still searching for a better end. Although still bitter about Oligan's death, Gawyn promised to break this cycle now, and keeps advancing. Learning of a mysterious tainted beast destroying a village, Gawyn chased it, only to be attacked by the mysterious Tragoedia of Tyranny, Yseult Belten. Iseult entrapped Gawyn into a temporal cage and cut off his arm, then as Gawyn is freed by Hera's intervention, he learned that Honoree has become a Tragoedia as well and had sacrificed the Band of the Silver Phoenix to resurrect him out of despair. The Final Showdown At the castle, with Athena's help, Gawyn challenged the Tragoedians and found out that Oligan has survived his fall. More determined than ever, Gawyn swore to break down the seeds of Tragoedia. His attempt to break free from the current Black Sun's Zenith was then interrupted by the arrival of Hestia, or Praline, an ancient follower of Gawyn who sacrificed herself for him by sealing away his Tragoedia seed. Gawyn took advantage of that fact by committing suicide and resurrecting as a pure Divine Servant, using his newfound power to shatter the Tragoedian seeds, purifying all present Tragoedians as well as himself and dispelling the Zenith. Gawyn then swore the start of a new Band of the Silver Phoenix to replace the old, much to Oligan's annoyance, and readied himself to face the future. At Peace with Augustine Gawyn later finally confronted Augustine and asked her to bring back his son through magic in exchange for a place by his side. Augustine, despite hesitant at first, accepted and brought back Gryphon Belten, but refused the place he offers and attempted to commit suicide. Gawyn then found her and managed to talk her out of it, acknowledging his own bond with her, and the fact that he was the one to destroy her life. He slept with her after the both of them broke down due to their respective pasts, finally settling the pain that haunted him by showing her respect and acknowledging her pain. The Phoenix Yet Soars Gawyn briefly appeared in the Cheshire Isle upon learning of Pyrrha Nikos's victory in a distant Servant War, as she wished to seal away Roxanne's Tragoedia Seed. Gawyn greatly helped Pyrrha by definitely crushing Roxanne's seed then departed, having accomplished one more task in his duty. Appearance Gawyn is a young man with long, flowing silver hair and feminine facial features as well as light blue eyes. He is extremely beautiful and charismatic and has charmed and seduced men and women alike with a simple smile. He wears an elegant silver armor embroidered with the emblem of the Silver Phoenix he designed himself. Although his left arm is cut off, he now possesses a translucent arm of pure energy that allows him to destroy fate-bound Curses. Personality Gawyn is a complicated man who is mostly defined by his unflinching ambition of rising ever higher. Although he may seem to seek a happy end, the truth is rather that he seeks to pursue ever-increasing triumph for him and those he trusts. Gawyn, albeit quite silent about his own emotions, is a passionnate man who deeply loves those closest to him - that is, Oligan, Vesscal, Honoree, and latter Praline, Hades and even later Augustine. Aside from that, he feels little to no attachment for those around him, as shown when it took him minutes to recover from the loss of the rest of his band. Another defining trait of Gawyn is his refusal of social determinsm and fate and his desire to break free from the chains of fate. This desire translated itself into Gaywn's ultimate advent. Unfettered, manipulative, pragmatic, distant, Gawyn is morally dubious at best. Several timelines have shown Gawyn (or rather Josue) as a much worse man, some portraying him as a ruthless killer or a remorseless rapist. Made conscious of those possibilities, Gawyn makes a conscious effort to be a better man. Powers * Enhanced Agility: Gawyn is an extremely quick and nimble warrior who has reached the level of his master Fubuki Kakita in barely ten years of training, while still focusing on his studies. His reflexes are exceptional. * Martial Mastery: Gawyn masters the art of Quick-Draw, or Iaido, from the Kakita school, and also has an uncanny talent with polearms. He also has a great talent for mounted combat. * Keen Intellect: Gawyn is a talented man who is able to quickly make plans, manipulate events as well as turn enemies' schemes against themselves, and was flawlessly able to organize his band at the age of twelve. * Great Charisma: Gawyn was a born leader, even at the age of twelve, and his presence was so great that many events were twisted around him by his mere presence. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Gawyn of Leo, Gawyn's abilities were greatly increased (FOR: B, END: C, AGI: A, INT: A, MAG: E, CHA: D), making him an exceptionnaly quick servant able to defeat several Tragoedians in the blink of an eye. * Advents: Gawyn's known advents are God's Left Hand :The Hand that Defies Fate and Phoenix Banner : Band of the Silver Phoenix. The former allows him to have a great advantage over Tragoedians and the latter permanently increases the power of those who believe him. Storylines * Rise of the Phoenix is Gawyn's adventure. * Pokemon Chrome briefly features him as a leader of Team Phoenix who seeks to seize control of Astroneiria, a legendary pokemon which manipulates the astral plane. Trivia * Gawyn is heavily inspired from Berserk's Griffith. * His name comes from the ancient name Gwyn (same origin as Gawain or Gauvain) meaning white falcon. * Some of Gawyn's known previous alternate timelines include the following : ** Oligan killing a corrupt king Gawyn; ** Gawyn being forced to commit suicide after sleeping with Honoree; ** Him raping Oligan or Vesscal ; ** Him being broken and unable to move or speak, dying as such; ** And many other atrocities made both by him and against him. * On a lighter note, some timelines depict him as Hades's or Praline's lover, which would eventually become true in the main timeline. * Gawyn's father is Yseult Belten, although neither of them knows that fact. * His theme songs, as chosen by his creator, are Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars, and Wings of Freedom by Epica. * One of the Cheshire Isle's most powerful opponents, Josue, is modeled after him, as an embodiment of all the Gawyn that failed in their quests. Category:Character Category:Land of Mu Category:Divine Servant Category:Silver Phoenix